An Important Question
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: Zero, Winged Knight and Savior of Lacroa has a very special question to ask his one and only.


**RP turned fic, done between ZeroGal5 and myself. She was Zero, I was my OC Shining. There are a few edits here and there, otherwise it's the same as how we RPed it.**

**Shining is mine, Zero is Bandai's.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

The night was calm, cool, and quiet. Lacronian nights were usually chillier than what was considered comfortable, but this even was quite mild. Mild enough for the Royal Family's roses to stay open, basking in the moon's radiant beams. Even though he wasn't entirely prepared to ask, Zero had decided that they might not see another night like for a long time. This was the evening to ask the most important question of his life...

"Are you enjoying the evening, Love?" The Winged Knight asked Shining as he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

Shining smiled as she squeezed his hand back, "Yes, Tis quite wonderful out." She leaned against Zero's side, keeping their hands together, as she sighed happily. "It's nice that everything is so peaceful right now."

"Yes, it is quite wonderful, isn't it?" He purred, enjoying every second of her company. He suddenly stopped walking and turned his helm, his blue optics looking down to her. _"... Why did you choose me?"_

Shining blinked her lavender eyes at Zero's unexpected question. "Well..uh...Heh, Just had to ask that didn't you?" She giggled lightly, "Zero...you're...you called to my spark. How can I describe how you make me feel? You're a gentleman, you're sweet, And you may have a tendency to summon roses and flirt with other women but you still manage to show me how much you love me." She smiled as she placed her helm against his. "There's really a million reasons why I choose you and I can't pick just one."

Zero couldn't help but to blush, seemingly relieved as he pulled the Gundamess closer to him and embracing her into a hug. "And you had done the same to me. The first day that I had met you I knew that you were special. You're humble, thoughtful, caring, beautiful... You're absolutely perfect." He hugged her tighter, unwilling to let go. "Out of everyone else in the whole kingdom, you picked me... I'd fight for you Shining. I'd take on hordes of enemies just to keep you safe."

Stunned by the sudden pledge, and hug, Shining simply hugged her knight back, wondering what had brought all this on. Nuzzling against his neck, she blew some warm air gently into his neck cables. She then pulled back, "You know we fight together, no matter what." She then smiled at him, "So what brought on this sudden pledge, huh?"

Zero suddenly let go of Shining, rubbing the back of his helm nervously. "Er-what? What are you talking about, L-Love?"

Shining gave Zero a look that, if she had been human an eyebrow would be raise. "Okay, sudden declarations, asking about why I chose you, and stuttering? Zero, what's wrong?"

She smiled lightly at him, "You can tell me."

The Winged Knight began pacing furiously, almost as if he didn't hear Shining's comforting words. "I mean- Argh, why must I fumble around like this?! I told myself that I'd stay com- I can't do a single thing right if my life depended on it! Why c- can't I just ask like a normal gentleman?"

Shining blinked at Zero's sudden pacing and ramblings. Which just made her more determined to find out just what exactly he wanted to ask. Knowing she wouldn't get him to stop by talking to him, she stepped in front of him and kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back once she felt his arms around her, "Now," She smirked, "Deep breath and tell me whatever it is that's bothering you."

Zero was taken aback by the kiss, but he wouldn't complain either. He took in a huge breath of air to calm his nervous, clanking engine. "I-I had brought you out here tonight t-to ask... Erm, I've been wanting to ask you for a long time..." He began to caress her helm with his hand. "I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without you, Shining. You are my better half and I couldn't imagine going on in life without you at my side..."

Shining felt her faceplate become hot as she blushed. "J-just what are you saying, Zero?"

Zero slowly and shakily dropped to one knee, taking one of Shining's hands with him. He squeezed it tightly, as if implying that he'd never let go of her. "What I've been trying to say for a long time is... S-Shining, would do me the honor of being my _bondmate_?" He then conjured a Princess Rose, the most beautiful he had ever made, and offered it to the Gundamess with his spare hand.

Shining felt her engine stall and sputter for a moment as she stared at Zero. She hadn't excepted that to come from him. "I-Oh...Zero..." She then suddenly hugged him, knocking him down, before she looked him, tears shining in her eyes. "Yes," She giggled, "Yes!"

The Winged Knight hadn't expected to get knocked over, his rose flying in the air and his helmet popped right off his head as she jumped on top of him. Zero looked up to her with a bright gleam in his eye as she laid on top of him. "Y-You really mean it, Love?"

Shining smiled widely, "Of course I mean it! I love you. And I wouldn't dream of bonding with anyone else." She adjusted slightly on top of him, before kissing the side of his head. "You're my one and only."

Zero's expression brightened as he realized that she had accepted. He pulled her head down to him and deeply kissed her, hot air wafted from his vent to hers. His engine rumbled slightly from excitement as he took a moment to breath. "And you will forever be my one and only as well, Shining." He suddenly traced a digit down her lower back, hovering deviously just above her aft. "I think there is only one thing left to do to make it official..."

Shining smirked at the heated looked in Zero's blue optics, "That there is." She blew hot air into his neck cables before suddenly getting off him. "And you're going to do it right. In our room. Not in the rose garden." She then began to make her way back to the castle while swaying her hips, casting a small spell to retrieve the rose Zero had dropped.

Zero couldn't help but to chuckle as got up off the grass, following Shining like a sick puppy. His armor quivered with anticipation as he hurriedly chased after her. "You always had the greatest of expectations, milady." He blew hot air onto her back neck cables, grabbing her hands as he followed her. _"And my mission tonight is to exceed them, Love..."_

"I'll be holding you to that, _Knight._"

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Last line wasn't a part of the RP but the muses came up with it and wouldn't let me leave it out! Hope you enjoyed! ZG and I sure did!**


End file.
